


Dark Beginnings, A new Hope

by MoonTigress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTigress/pseuds/MoonTigress
Summary: The adventures of Harry Potter are well known, however, the story of one Scarlett L Potter, twin to the boy who lived, has been overlooked, and yet has the potential to become an even greater story than that of her twin. This is the story of Scarlett Potter, of endless possibilities, and her new beginning...





	

"Up! Get up! Now!"

I awoke with a start, as my Aunt tapped on the door. I hear my twin brother groan from my side as he tried to bury himself into the old, coarse blanket we shared.

"Up!" Aunt Petunia screeched before going to the kitchen to start up breakfast.

I looked at Harry as he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looked blearily at me.

"I had that dream again, the one where we're flying...on a flying motorcycle in the arms of a large man with a scratchy beard." I said hesitantly, looking at Harry from the corner of my eye. His expression was all I needed to see to know we'd both had the same dream. Before Harry could say anything Aunt Petunia was back, pounding on the door.

"Are you up yet?" Aunt Petunia demanded.

"Yes Aunt, we'll be out in a second", I responded as Harry put on his round glasses, held together with a lot of sticky tape due to all of cousin Dudley's past beatings.

"Harry! Get over here and look after the bacon" Aunt Petunia screeched, and quickly went to add, "Scarlett! Hurry up and clean the kitchen, I want everything perfect for Dudley's birthday".

Harry and I groaned in unison.

"What did you say?" Aunt snapped impatiently through the door.

"Nothing", we quickly replied, sighing in relief when she left and was out of hearing distance.

As Harry started looking for a pair of socks I turned my back and put on a relatively clean (well as clean as living in a small, tight dusty cupboard with your brother could be, having to shake and check every piece of clothing because of the spiders as the cupboard under the stairs where they slept was full of them) shirt and pair of old blue jeans on, ran an old comb, that had most of its picks missing, through my long, tangled red hair, reminiscent of the colour of freshly spilt blood, until it fell in soft waves down past my lower back. After setting my comb to the side, I followed Harry out of our joint living arrangement to the kitchen to do as we'd been asked.

As we bypassed the dinning room towards the kitchen, a seemingly endless pile of gaudily wrapped birthday presents were displayed upon the table, obviously for Dudley. Not giving it more than a minute glance I got to work. After all these years of never receiving anything for birthdays or Christmas', I'd long gotten over any emotional response that I would have had when I was much younger, and more ignorant.

As Harry and I worked silently, I studied Harry. He was small and skinny for his age, and it didn't help wearing Dudley's old castoff's, four times his size. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair and bright green eyes. He also has a thin scare on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. Everyone (as in Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon), thought it should be hidden, as if it brought them great distaste whenever they laid eyes on him. But I thought it was unique, with a beauty all on its own...plus anything that didn't fit into the Dursley's perfect little world was alright by my standards.

"Comb your hair!" Uncle Vernon shouted at Harry, making me jump and nearly drop the glass plate I was cleaning.

My reflection caught my attention in the window above the sink where I was washing the dishes.

My red hair is the first thing people notice about me, a red so deep that people either shied away from or were fascinated by its colour. To put it simply, I loved my hair. My second best feature in my opinion, were my eyes, emerald, with flecks of gold near to the iris. So different from the blue or brown eyes that would always look on in some form of distaste, due to the ministrations of the elder Dursley's. From what I've gathered from Aunt Petunia's snide comments over the years, I had a similar shade of red hair to that of my birth mother, whose name has never been uttered in my presence, though I was glad for this connection, no matter how small. Sharp cheekbones, devoid of baby fat, due to lack of proper meals, a small nose and full lips, my lower lip plumper than my upper. Some would say there was a softness about me, an air of innocence that bespoke my age. It has come in hand over the years, and in my mind it is better to be underestimated than overestimated. I was rather on the thin side, my figure appearing swamped in Dudley's old clothing. And although not a scar, but a birthmark, I was similarly marked as Harry. On the back of my neck, a few shades darker than my pale skin tone, a crescent moon marred my skin, which often lay unseen by the curious eyes of Privet Drive, barring Harry of course who had been the one to bring it to my attention, my hair masking it from view.

"Thirty six! That's two less than last year!" Dudley voice gradually grew higher, both in loudness and pitch, bringing me from my thoughts. Turning around, I noticed Dudley's face turning red, much like his own father and to my quite amusement.

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, its here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy", Aunt Petunia said, quick to reassure her duddykins.

Rolling my eyes, I tuned them out and got back to my chores, only stopping when Harry gave me a few pieces of bacon to quickly eat while Aunt and Uncle were busy watching Dudley opening all his gifts, most of which he will be over with by the end of the day, and stuffed away into his second bedroom never to be seen again.

Finished with my chores I quickly, before Aunt Petunia could notice, snuck back into mine and Harry's "room" to doze for a few extra minutes.

**Hi I hope you like my beginning -**

**Please send reviews I want to know what YOU think.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I take ownership of my OC's and ideas, everything else rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling, and all other authors whose stories may be included further on.


End file.
